PitterPatter
by Rainbow Concerto
Summary: "Well, it's your punishment! Escort me to the sweets festival in town!" / The pitter-pattering of the raindrops resonated with his heartbeat. He felt an intense urge to hold her close to him.


***Pitter-Patter*  
**By _Rainbow Concerto_

It was a sunny weekend morning; fine weather prompted a certain patissier to make a trip down town. She had heard about an on-going sweets festival which was only going to be around for a week. Surely, she couldn't miss out on this opportunity!

'Uwahh...' Ichigo salivated sheepishly as delicious-looking pastries fluffed her imaginative mind.

Naturally, her eyes were as good as useless, for she did not notice the golden-blonde in front of her.

"Ouch!" the two aspiring patissieres yelped in unison. Ichigo had snapped out of her delusional dreamland, while the other lad... well, literally _snapped_ at her.

"Honestly, what's wrong with you? Are your eyes covered with chocolate, so much so you can't even see?" Kashino scowled. This girl was a bother, but he couldn't deny the fact that he enjoyed dealing with her – to a certain extent.

Ichigo's teary eyes blurred her vision, though she still tried to stare at him. "I'm sorry! But you didn't have to be so mean..."

Oh, bother, now what? Sheesh, crying over such trivial matters – girls are by no doubt, weak creatures. Yes, gluttonous creatures whose minds are only filled with sweets; horrible singers whose voice hurts his ears; annoying troublemakers that always land him into sticky situations. But, of course, he was merely stereotyping them. Nevertheless, he couldn't ignore the girl before him; others may mistake him for ill-treating her, and that would cause an imminent downfall of his reputation. That, he would by no means risk.

Placing his palm into contact with her brunette hair, he awkwardly patted her head. "Okay, I take back my words. There, don't cry. What do you want me to do?"

In an instant, Ichigo's unhappy visage switched to that of an expectant one, as her large eyes glinted with hope towards the boy. "You're free now, aren't you, Kashino?"

"I-" the startled Kashino tried excusing himself. Ichigo, however, wouldn't take 'No' for an answer, and cut him off swiftly.

"Well, it's your punishment! Escort me to the sweets festival in town!"

And soon, they were seated in the bus, on their way to Ichigo's dreamland-turn-reality.

* * *

"What am I – your man slave?" Kashino started, feeling insulted by the fact that he was made to carry bags and boxes of primly wrapped sweets. Macarons, crepes, tarts – you name it, she was likely to have already bought it.

It had been two years, yet Ichigo had not shown the slightest bit of change – other than her grown hair and height, that is. She was still the same, old, mirthful girl. In time, he had developed a soft spot for her, and had even held her hands while they were alone on a night in Paris. Kashino blushed at the remembrance of it.

"Aw, don't put it so crudely. You're my here as my _escort_! Like, a butler of some sort," Ichigo grinned, as she tastefully licked the ice-cream cone in her hands – a combination of strawberry and chocolate, how delightful!

"Isn't a butler still a manservant?" Kashino twitched.

Ichigo stopped in her tracks and turned to face the exhausted Kashino. "Ehehehe... well... never mind that! You look tired – do you want some ice-cream? You can have the chocolate-flavoured part!"

"No thanks," he turned down the offer. Gosh, she was such an idiot, changing the topic just like that.

Ichigo turned her attention to Kashino's loaded hands, as realization dawned upon her.

"Ah, you're full-handed! Let me feed you then – say ahhh," she held the tempting cone near Kashino's mouth.

The blonde boy twitched in disbelief. Was she for real? This was so embarrassing! He hesitated for a few seconds before Ichigo's next exclamation.

"Quick, it's going to melt!"

Kashino narrowed his eyes with a frown, as he shut his left eye to hopefully halve the embarrassment of what he was about to do.

Carefully, he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to lick the ice-cream.

"Was it nice? Now try the strawberry one!" Ichigo turned the cone such that the strawberry side was facing Kashino.

Once again, he took a small lick. He let the subtle flavour of the combined taste consume him, as he closed both eyes to continue savouring the ice-cream in bliss.

"My, how erotic," a familiar voice commented, as Kashino stoned. His life was over. He was caught in such an unenviable act (which was, of course, enviable to some others)!

"Oh, it's Hanabusa-kun! Would you like some ice-cream too? Kashino seemed to approve of its taste, so I'm sure you'll like it as well!" the girl gleamed, offering her ice-cream to the green-haired male.

Hanabusa snickered. Why, surely he couldn't steal their first indirect kiss away from them. "No thanks, Ichigo-chan. Leave it for Kashino, since he seemed to like it so much. I shall not disturb you guys any further. Well, see ya!"

Kashino screamed inwardly. That rascal, the nerves of him! Had they not been in public, Kashino would have strangled him already.

* * *

The clouds gathered and darkened in the sky. Thunder roared, lightning flashed. The approaching rain left Kashino and Ichigo with no choice but to head back to school.

The misty drizzle seemed to reflect Kashino's thoughts. They were strolling in the midst of the light rain, as its rhythm echoed in the tranquil path. They were alone. Instead of taking a bus back, somehow they had decided to take a long walk. Ichigo helped Kashino with a few of her paper bags, since he seemed to be in a rather unpleasant predicament.

Kashino was perplexed. He felt giddy. Was he running a fever in this small drizzle? That would be absurd. Why was his mind in such a haze then? The pitter-pattering of the raindrops resonated with his heartbeat. He felt an intense urge to hold her close to him. Kashino glanced at Ichigo's free hand hanging by her side, as was his. His hands yearned to be in contact with hers. He observed every detail of her face. She had brilliant eyes which always shined at him, a narrow nose which possessed an amazing sense of smell, and strawberry-red lips... which he longed to taste.

Ichigo caught the chocolatier looking at her, and she flashed him an oblivious smile, in which Kashino looked away in alarm. She liked the gaze from his golden orbs; they had always seemed so mysterious, yet sincere. She peeked at the proximity of their swinging hands, then recollected about the time they had held hands in the serene night of Paris. She languished for the warmth of his hands to envelop her delicate ones again, but he didn't seem to share her desire. Ichigo lowered her head in dejection, eyes fixed onto the ground that she took sudden interest in. She loved him... but did he feel the same way?

Kashino was confused, utterly confused. Why had she looked so down? Had he done something wrong? The last thing he had wanted was to see her crestfallen frame. It did not suit Ichigo, for she ought to be happy. What could be the reason to her sudden change in mood, and what could he possibly do to lift the melancholy off her? He loved Ichigo, and would do anything in exchange for her happiness.

_Yes_ – that was the answer to his heart, and the key to his enclosed courage. _He loved her._

His hand slid down her wrist to hold her small ones. Ichigo felt the increasing speed of her heartbeat. Neither dared to make any unnecessary movements; a vivid pink glowed on their cheeks.

The raindrops multiplied, as heavier droplets of water hit the ground. They tightened their grips on each other and continued walking in silence.

"Ne, Kashino... do you dislike me?" Ichigo asked.

Kashino was taken aback by her sudden question. "What makes you think so?"

"Because... it took you so long to hold my hands again," she gave him a regretful look and continued, "So I was thinking, maybe you-"

Kashino dropped the weight in his left hand and held Ichigo's shoulders firmly. He stared immensely into her eyes, wearing a look of determination. She doubted him; he had to prove himself.

"Amano Ichigo, I do not detest you,"

Thunder hollered; the storm intensified.

Kashino pulled the girl close to him and moved his face nearer to hers.

"Kashino, what are you-" Ichigo was silenced by his chocolate-tasting kiss. Her eyes widened in pleasant surprise as she released the sweet-filled bags in her hands. She closed her eyes.

In the heavy downpour – where thunder raged and lightning stroke – the lovers found comfort. _It was their World_, and nothing else mattered.

_**-End-**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Omake**

**Ichigo:** I love you, Kashino! Do you love me?  
**Kashino:** Uh... yeah. *blush blush blush blush blush*  
**Ichigo:** Say it, say it!  
**Kashino:** Say what?  
**Ichigo:** Say you love me!  
**Kashino:** You love me?  
**Ichigo:** No, say that you love me!  
**Kashino:** Fine! I... love... you. *blush*  
**Ichigo:** Say it louder, with more confidence!  
**Kashino:** I love you! Okay?  
**Ichigo:** Yay! I love you too! *hugs*  
**Kashino:** (whispering) _...And we live happily ever after._

**Author's Note:** Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review if you're free! Constructive comments are very welcome! ^^ I hope there will be more progress in the anime between Kashino and Ichigo. It's too slow~


End file.
